O Barulho Atrás da Porta
by Gabby D Megumi
Summary: "Nami e Chopper escutam um barulho um tanto... Suspeito vindo da cozinha e a navegadora resolve investigar." ZoSan.


**O Barulho por trás da porta. – Oneshot. Comédia/Shounen-ai/yaoi.**

**Zoro x Sanji, Saga Baroque Works (Entre o ep.91 e o 92)**

* * *

A bordo do Going Merry, o bando do chapéu de palha estava em um dia tranquilo. Mais tranquilo que o normal para aquele bando, pensou Nami.

O capitão, Luffy, estava sentado na cabeça do Goind Merry enquanto resmungava algo sobre estar com fome, Vivi descansava perto das laranjeiras e Carue ouvia encantado as exageradas mentiras de Ussop. Nami observava os mapas e o mar na pequena área em frente à cozinha, em que supostamente estava Sanji preparando o almoço. Zoro não foi visto desde cedo, levando todos a pensarem que o mesmo estaria malhando ou dormindo na área traseira do barco.

Também havia outro detalhe diferente naquele dia, o cozinheiro. Por mais que Sanji caprichasse em sua comida, nesse dia ele estava demorando bastante. Nem mesmo havia saído para avisar que iria preparar o almoço, o que preocupava bastante o bando, já que os mesmos estavam com fome.

"- huh? A porta está trancada..." estranhou a rena de nariz azul enquanto tentava abrir a porta de madeira que o separava da cozinha, chamando a atenção da garota ruiva.

"- Algum problema, Chopper?" A navegadora que estava por perto perguntou gentilmente. "- Quer entrar na cozinha?"

"- Sim, queria perguntar por que do almoço estar demorando tanto e se eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa." Respondeu a rena "- Mas a porta está trancada."

"- Eh? Tem certeza?" a navegadora perguntou se aproximando da porta para conferir. "Que estranho, por que o Sanji-kun iria trancar a porta?"

A ruiva se aproximou um pouco da porta para ver se conseguia ouvir algo, encostando seu ouvido na madeira. Ouvia vozes e barulho, mas baixos demais para decifrar. Enquanto isso, Chopper fazia o mesmo que a Ruiva.

"- Está aumentando." Chopper comentou ao notar um aumento nos tons de vozes.

"- Z-Zoro, Isso dói!" Ouviram a voz do cozinheiro, ainda um pouco baixo, de forma como se tivesse se aproximado um pouco mais da porta.

"- Zoro está na cozinha?" Estranhou o inocente médico, tentando se apoiar mais na porta em uma clara tentativa de escutar mais. "- Espero que não estejam brigando."

"Aah! Hnn! M-Marimo, tira! Está doendo, tire! Unh!" Ouviram novamente a voz gemida do cozinheiro, dessa vez com mais clareza. "Aaah!"

"Não ouça isso Chopper!" A navegadora balbuciou, levando as mãos aos ouvidos da pequena rena enquanto a mesma a encarava com uma expressão confusa na face. A ruiva estava com o rosto bastante corado e tentava aos poucos processar a informação.

"Não fale tão alto, ero-cook!" Ouviram a voz grossa do espadachim. "Os outros estão no navio."

"_Zoro e Sanji estavam juntos? Como eu não percebi isso antes?"_ Pensou a garota. Sempre ouviu falar que o amor e o ódio andam lado a lado e esses dois sempre foram muito suspeitos... A navegadora repreendeu-se mentalmente por não perceber algo que julgava tão óbvio. Retirou as mãos da rena e cerrou os punhos, fitando a porta a sua frente pensando no que fazer a seguir.

"- Aah! Isso dói! Hnnn, t-tira!" a voz gemida do loiro se fez presente novamente.

Luffy poderia ser relaxado como capitão, mas ela não era! Mesmo que fossem companheiros, não poderia os deixar fazerem o que bem entendem em pleno dia, tinha que mantê-los na linha!

A ruiva chutou a porta com toda a força que tinha conseguindo com facilidade abri-la, afinal a tranca não era muito forte. Acabou assustando não só o suposto casal, como Chopper também, que se antes estava confuso agora que não entendia nada mesmo.

"- O que pensam que estão fazendo?" Gritou, só então parando para observar em volta, encontrando algo diferente do que esperava. "Er... O que aconteceu aqui?"

O "casal" estava sentado no chão da cozinha um de frente para o outro. O loiro possuía uma perna de sua calça dobrada de qualquer jeito perto do joelho e vários cacos de vidro cobertos de sangue pela sua perna exposta e pelo chão. Já o espadachim estava com sua mão suja de sangue e alguns cacos a sua volta, enquanto suas mãos estavam na perna do outro.

"- Eu estava ajudando o ero-cook a lavar a louça e deixei um dos pratos caírem." Respondeu Zoro rispidamente, estreitando os olhos. "- O que achou que fosse?"

"- Uh, nada..." A ruiva respondeu visivelmente sem graça, mas ainda desconfiada. Por mais que encaixasse, ainda tinham muitas coisas suspeitas. Parou para analisar bem a cena enquanto o cozinheiro gritava "A Nami-swan fica linda mesmo desconfiada!" com coraçõezinhos nos olhos.

"- Sanji! Vou pegar meu kit médico!" Chopper falou, se virando para ir pegar sua pequena mochila azul com os instrumentos médicos.

"- Sanjii~! Comida! Eu quero carne!" Luffy gritou enquanto entrava correndo na cozinha. "Uh? Estavam brigando de novo?" perguntou o capitão ao notar o sangue na perna do cozinheiro.

"- Claro que não, idiota!" Os dois gritaram em resposta.

Enquanto isso, a navegadora ainda estava no mesmo lugar olhando desconfiada para os dois. Notou que seus cabelos e suas roupas estavam bagunçados e fora de lugar. O Blazer preto de Sanji havia caído de seus ombros e repousava no meio de seus braços, enquanto sua gravata estava quase solta. Notou também que os lábios dos mesmos estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados, com um pouco de saliva do canto esquerdo dos lábios do loiro.

"- O que realmente aconteceu aqui...?" Se perguntou em um tom baixo, logo depois sentindo a pequena rena passar ao seu lado esbarrando de leve em sua perna. "Bem, tanto faz."


End file.
